Jour de repos
by SuperMiss
Summary: Qui a dit qu'il ne se passait rien les jours sans mission au programme ? Du grand n'importe quoi en réponse à un challenge... voir les notes. oneshot


_Titre : Jour de repos_

_Auteur : SuperMiss - (alias Rin)_

_Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais visiblement ça ne m'empêche pas d'en faire n'importe quoi _

_Genre : Humour - one-shot_

_Notes : réponse à un challenge « écrire une fic comportant les mots balançoire, guitare, mouchoir, miroir, passoire »… (je sais, c'est n'importe quoi, tout comme la fic ) - saison 3 pas de spoiler - OCxTeyla et RononxTeyla suggérés_

Jour de repos

1. Ce matin-là, Sheppard eut le sentiment en ouvrant les yeux que la journée allait l'énerver. Aucune mission programmée pour les deux prochains jours -- ils étaient tombés dans une embuscade, Teyla s'était foulée la cheville et Elisabeth avait décrété qu'il avait tous besoin de se reposer -- et un rhume effroyable qui ne le lâchait pas. Aussi il se réveilla tout en sachant que quoi qu'il fasse son mal de crâne et le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles l'empêcherait de profiter de ce repos.

Il rampa hors du lit plus qu'il ne se leva, repoussant la couverture parsemée de mouchoirs usagés et des paquets de chips vides. Le fouillis faisait plus penser à une chambre d'adolescent qu'à celle du militaire le plus haut gradé sur une expédition extragalactique d'une telle envergure.

Pour l'heure l'expédition se limitait à retrouver la porte de la salle de bain. Quand il aperçut sa tête dans le miroir, se tenant que rebord du lavabo, il soupira en se disant que finalement ce n'était pas si mal qu'il n'ait pas à partir en mission ; s'il avait rencontré un Wraith, il lui serait resté deux solutions : espérer l'effrayer avec sa tête de déterré ambulant ou lui éternuer dessus. Il tenta vainement de se coiffer, mais renonça très vite -- pour une fois qu'il aurait une vraie excuse à ajouter au sempiternel « j'ai des cheveux récalcitrant ».

2.« J'en ai marre, arrêtez de vous moquer, » s'écria Sheppard, ce qui, à cause de son nez bouché, sonnait plus comme « J'en d'ai barre, arrêtez de bou boquer. » Et McKay riait sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

Il n'y avait personne dans les labos ; d'après ce que Sheppard avait cru comprendre, McKay avait renvoyé tout le monde à ses petites occupations, gardant le grand labo pour lui tout seul. Enfin… il était seul jusqu'à ce que Sheppard pointe son nez bouché, amenant avec lui ses tentatives pathétiques pour tenir une conversation normale et ses mouchoirs répugnants. Il le lui fit savoir d'un ton acerbe, sans lever les yeux de son écran. Un grognement lui répondit.

Il se replongea dans l'analyse du nouveau code qu'il mettait au point pour les ordinateurs, et son visage se ferma de nouveau ; il n'écoutait plus. Sheppard était assis sur un des bureaux derrière lui, et de là où il était, le scientifique aurait tout aussi bien pu rédiger un roman en klingon. Le silence avec juste le cliquetis du clavier était plutôt oppressant et sa tête semblait comme prise dans un étau. L'éclairage clignotait au-dessus de lui et ça aussi ça commençait à l'énerver. Une bonne rafale de P-90 et tout serait réglé -- et ils se retrouveraient dans le noir, rectifia-t-il mentalement.

« McKay ? » Pas de réponse. Sheppard soupira et s'allongea en arrière sur le bureau, les jambes dans le vide. La lumière devenait hypnotique. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de nouveau. « McKay ? » Il s'ennuyait à mourir ; la seule chose qui pourrait le sauver était de pousser quelqu'un d'autre au suicide avant la fin de la journée.

3.Teyla, elle, était plutôt soulagée de ne pas avoir à partir en mission avant quelques jours. Elle pouvait marcher, mais sans forcer, et en cas d'attaque elle aurait été un piètre renfort, de surcroît incapable de courir. Aussi elle clopinait dans un des couloirs de la cité, en direction des cuisines. Elle avait rendez-vous avec un des chefs, le major Giovanni Nutini, un Italien qui faisait des blagues étranges qu'elle n'était pas sûre de toujours comprendre, mais dont le charme, elle devait bien l'admettre, ne la laissait pas indifférente.

Il l'attendait, appuyé contre la porte coulissante des cuisines, tout de blanc vêtu. Il lui fit un grand sourire, elle le salua à la manière des Atosians. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-elle en désignant l'ustensile métallique qu'il avait dans les mains. « C'est une passoire. On va en avoir besoin pour les pâtes, mais il faut d'abord préparer la sauce… » Ils rentrèrent tous les deux dans les cuisines et les portes se refermèrent avec derrière eux.

4.McKay se tenait au bureau d'une main et se servait de sa chaise comme d'une balançoire, tout en discutant vivement avec Sheppard. Non, ce n'était pas du klingon, et non il ne savait pas le parler, alors programmer des logiciels avec sûrement pas. Sheppard, toujours allongé sur un bureau un peu plus loin, entouré de mouchoirs roulés en boule, soutenait sans en démordre qu'il était impossible qu'un génie asocial tel que lui n'ait pas regardé Star Trek dans son enfance. La conversation s'était envenimée quand McKay avait lancé que ce n'était qu'une série débile bourrée d'invraisemblances scientifiques flagrantes.

« Bou dites d'importe quoi ! » Il maudit intérieurement son rhume et tant qu'il y était la journée tout entière, les suspensions de mission et les scientifiques pédants. Il s'attendait à une réplique cinglante mais tout ce qu'il entendit fut un juron étouffé et le bruit de quelque chose qui s'écroulait.

« McKay ? » Pas de réponse, mais cette fois il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa -- trop vite, la tête lui tourna et il eut l'impression que son cerveau palpitait derrière ses yeux. Cherchant le scientifique du regard et ne le voyant pas, il se releva tout à fait.

« Rodney ! » Ce dernier gisait par terre, à moitié assis sur la chaise renversée. « Qui c'est qui a l'air con maintenant ! » claironna Sheppard. Mais McKay ne bronchait pas ; Sheppard s'agenouilla près de lui, à peu près sûr que le scientifique le faisait marcher, mais quelque chose au fond de lui-même lui disait que vu la journée de merde que c'était, ça ne devait pas être le cas.

Il fit claquer ses doigts près du visage du scientifique, qui avait la bouche un peu ouverte, comme un poisson échoué, en disant d'une voix nasillarde : « Eh oh, Pegasus appelle le scientifique écrasé ! » McKay ouvrit les yeux, apparemment sans le voir tout à fait. « Même pas fichu de tenir sur une chaise… » fit Sheppard en riant.

McKay aurait voulu répondre quelque chose d'acerbe et de bien trouvé du genre : « Pour ce qui est des accidents domestiques vous pouvez parler ! » Mais aucun des mots ne parvint à se former. Tout son esprit était concentré pour répondre à une question stupide : qu'est-ce que je fiche part terre ? Et puis il avait envie de vomir.

« Qwmmmgnfpar terre ?

-- Si vous le dites, » répondit Sheppard en l'aidant à s'asseoir.

Son crâne le lançait affreusement ; il essaya d'évaluer l'étendue des dégâts d'une main, et ramena devant lui des doigts poisseux de sang. Il leva des yeux affolés sur Sheppard ; le même regard que dans les situations de crise, il ne manquait que la voix aiguë et paniquée.

5.Au début, Teyla avait été aux anges, elle adorait cuisiner, pour elle s'était comme apprendre une nouvelle culture. De plus le professeur était séduisant et sympathique ; mais un peu trop entreprenant tout de même. Il avait des manœuvres d'approches dignes d'un atterrissage sur un porte-avion en pleine tempête ; du genre ça passe ou ça coule.

Pour le moment ça coulait plus qu'autre chose, une des casseroles commençait à fumer dangereusement et Teyla faisait la tête depuis que Giovanni lui avait fait remarquer un peu trop souvent à son goût combien elle ne maîtrisait pas tout un tas de références culturelles et d'expressions terriennes. Puis le bruit d'une dispute lui parvint depuis le couloir. Casserole et cuiller en main, elle sortit voir ce qui se passait, plantant là le bel italien.

6.McKay avait finalement refusé que Sheppard appelle Beckett et une civière pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Pendant un instant Sheppard s'était dit que le scientifique avait peut être un soupçon d'amour-propre quelque part au fond de lui. Il payait maintenant les frais de sa naïveté, soutenant le scientifique qui n'arrêtait pas de gémir et de s'écrier qu'il allait se vider de son sang.

L'entaille n'était pas si profonde ni l'hémorragie si conséquente, mais Sheppard était un peu décontenancé par la confusion visible du scientifique. En même temps, aussi longtemps qu'il continuerait à râler, il n'y aurait pas trop de soucis à se faire.

Puis McKay aperçut Teyla, sur le pas de la porte, revêtue d'un tablier, un peu de farine sur la joue et une casserole à la main. Il dut trouver l'image cocasse car il se mit à rire soudain sans plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Il cessa d'avancer, se tenant à Sheppard pour ne pas tomber. Il n'aurait pas su dire clairement ce qu'il trouvait comique, mais Sheppard comprit en levant les yeux à son tour, contemplant soudain une photo d'un magazine des années 50 ventant les mérites de la femme parfaite -- à la mode d'Atlantis.

« Colonel? Est-ce que tout va bien ? » Ils devaient avoir l'air de deux épaves se soutenant mutuellement et l'inquiétude se lisait sur le visage de Teyla. Sheppard agita la main pour lui faire signe de ne pas s'en faire et dit : « C'est rien, il est tombé… »

Une voix s'éleva tout à coup depuis la porte : « Teyla chérie? Il y a un problème ? » Et quand l'étalon italien passa la tête par l'embrasure, Sheppard réprima à son tour une envie de rire. Teyla lui lança un regard noir et se débarrassa du tablier et de la casserole. « Vous, la ferme ! » Puis se tournant vers Sheppard : « Laissez-moi vous aider. » Et elle saisit l'autre bras du scientifique qui gloussait bêtement, les yeux dans le vague.

7.Ils n'avaient avancé que de quelques mètres dans le couloir aux larges baies vitrées, bande d'éclopés en route vers l'infirmerie. Sheppard commençait à regretter de ne pas avoir appelé Beckett dès le départ. Teyla boitait mais ne disait rien et l'énervant major cuisinier les suivait de près en essayant vainement de s'excuser.

Et McKay voyait le sol avancer, mais il n'était pas certain de marche. Sa tête roulait en avant et il avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Dans son esprit les pensées patinaient un peu, il avait du mal à situer la scène. Ils étaient dans un tunnel, ça il le voyait bien, et la lumière baissait à vue d'œil. Avaient-ils été attaqués ? En tout cas il lui semblait bien que des Italiens les poursuivaient.

Quand le Satedan apparut devant eux, avec ses drôles de cheveux et son air de grizzly sorti de sa grotte, une guitare sèche entre ses grandes mains, il se dit qu'il devait vraiment être en train d'halluciner. Ce que dit Ronon en s'approchant, la dispute puis la bagarre qui s'en suivirent, McKay n'en eut qu'un aperçu flou avant de s'évanouir pour de bon.

8.Il y avait comme de la musique, et McKay rêvait qu'ils étaient autour d'un feu de camp, dans la forêt. Ronon jouait de la guitare, lançant des oeillades à Teyla qui le regardait par en dessous en souriant un peu… Tout cela n'était pas normal. Et puis Sheppard n'était pas là, pourtant il l'entendait râler. Ça non plus ce n'était pas normal.

Il ouvrit les yeux, encore à moitié dans son rêve, et essaya de faire le point. Plus de forêt, mais toujours la guitare -- un peu désaccordée. Bon. Il tourna la tête et vit tout d'abord Sheppard assis près du lit sur une des chaises de l'infirmerie ; une perfusion dans le bras et un gros bleu sur la joue. Puis Ronon et Teyla, beaucoup moins mutins que dans son rêve, mais visiblement en plein début de quelque chose qui s'apparenterait à une romance. Il y avait un autre gars, sur un lit un peu plus loin, apparemment inconscient et bien amoché.

McKay se redressa, bougonnant tout haut qu'il avait mal au crâne et qu'il aimerait bien qu'on lui explique ce qu'il se passait, bon sang. Sheppard tourna vers lui sa tête des mauvais jours, plus ébouriffée que jamais.

« A peine réveillé vous râlez déjà ! Enfin c'est pas trop tôt quand même, je commençais à me demander si Beckett ne vous avait pas drogué… »

McKay remarqua alors la perfusion au creux de son bras, reliée au goutte à goutte près du lit. « Mmm, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

-- Vous vous êtes évanoui à cause du choc à la tête, tout ça, mais notre cher docteur a dit que vous faisiez de l'hypoglycémie ou je sais pas quoi. »

Au lieu de prendre un air triomphant et de claironner quelque chose du genre « Ah ah, c'est bien ce que je me tue à vous dire depuis des années ! », McKay se contenta de soupirer. Il avait mal à la tête et il se sentait plus qu'idiot. Heureusement, il avait encore ses fringues, et pas une de ces stupides blouses d'infirmerie.

« Et vous, qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? », demanda-t-il, faisant référence au bleu et à la perf.

-- Il parait que je fais une réaction allergique à des pollens pégasiens, » dit-il avec une grimace, « Beckett a fait un prix de groupe pour les perfusions… » Puis touchant sa pommette du bout des doigts : « Et ça c'est ce con de cuisinier là-bas. Il tape dans tous les sens, mais il a vite fait de défaillir face à notre runner (1). »

Rapide coup d'œil en direction dudit runner. La guitare avait un drôle de son depuis qu'elle avait servi à taper sur la tête d'un rival trop entreprenant.

« Je ne sais pas vous, mais j'aurais vu sa parade amoureuse plus… violente. Incluant des armes quoi, » fit McKay sans trop élever la voix. Sheppard se mit à rire soudain. « Entre ses mains, même une guitare est une arme. »

_(1) Sur le coup je suis absolument incapable de me souvenir si la VF a donné une traduction pour ça…_

_Alors ? Bien pas bien ? Dites-moi tout _


End file.
